justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Just Cause Safehouses
This is a page about the safehouses in Just Cause (1). All safehouses in Just Cause (1) have: *A vehicle. *Some hand weapons. *Ammunition boxes to get more ammunition for all weapons you may have. *A medicine cabinet to restore Ricos health. The Guerrilla safehouses are unique in the sence that they get different vehicles, as Ricos rank in their "army" improves. Agency safehouses These are the safehouses, provided by the Agency, for completing storyline missions. ---- Agency 01 Camp base Location: Provincia Aguilar Unlocked after the mission: The first mission. (Name needs specifying) Weapons: *Silenced pistol *Nova 9 Vehicle: Yamada 37-14 Vaquero. ---- Agency 02 Camp Grouper Location: Needs specifying. Unlocked after the mission: Needs specifying. Weapons: Aviv Panthera Vehicle: '''Bald Eagle Persuader ---- Agency 03 Camp Farmhouse '''Location: Los Hidalgos Unlocked after the mission: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Fukuda Buckskin Trapper ---- Agency 04 Camp Beachcomber '''Location: Provincia Quesada Unlocked after the mission: Weapons: Vehicle: GP Thunder Extreme Prototype ---- Agency 05 Camp Babylon Location: '''Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman '''Unlocked after the mission: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Delta MAH-15 Chimaera ---- Guerrilla safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Guerrillas. These are unlocked by doing the "liberation" sidemissions. The land vehicles at these safehouses are replaced by differnt ones, as Ricos rank improves in their "army". ---- Guerrilla 01 Camp Acantilado '''Location: '''Provincia Aguilar '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: See table above ---- Guerrilla 02 Camp Riverbed Location: '''Provincia de la Cruz '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 03 Camp Suburbia Location: '''Isla de la Asuncion '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 04 Camp Selva Location: '''Provincia de Rio Negro '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 05 Camp Incognito Location: Provincia de Los Bravo Unlocked upon the rank of: ''' '''Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 06 Camp Contrabandista Location: '''Isla San Cristobal '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 07 Camp Debajo del Volcan Location: '''Provincia del Rosario '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 08 Camp Laguna Location: '''Provincia' 'de Los Guerreros '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 09 Camp Mountainside Location: Durango Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 10 Campo Sagrado Location: '''Provincia Quesada '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 11 Camp Riverside Location: '''Provincia de San Mateo '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 12 Valley camp Location: '''Provincia de El Oro '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 13 Camp Agricultura Location: '''Los Hidalgos '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 14 Camp Lighthouse Location: '''Isla Alegre '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 15 Camp Delta Location: Provincia La Perla Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 16 Camp Air support Location: '''Las Crucitas '''Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 17 Camp Jungle work Location: El Crucero Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 18 Camp Ejercito del Aire Location: La Perdida Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 19 Camp Inferno Verde Location: Isla Maria Dolorosa Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 20 Campo Pueblo Location: Costa Verde Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 21 Camp Regal Location: Provincia Caballeros Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 22 Camp Condor Location: Provincia De Castillo Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 23 Camp Soledad Location: Provincia Los Islas Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 24 Camp Sacrificio Location: Encarnacion Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 25 Campo Aguila Location: Provincia de Las Palmas Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 26 Campo Gloria Location: Provincia de Osvaldo Guzman Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 27 Campo Halcon Location: Provincia de Cordova Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 28 Camp Victoria Location: Provincia de Don Ernesto Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 29 Campo Libertad Location: Provincia de Don Velasco Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 30 Campo Barranco Location: Provincia Octava Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 31 Boathouse camp Location: Costa Brava Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: Pequod - Harpoon PC 350 ---- Guerrilla 32 Campo Central Location: Resolucion Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Guerrilla 33 Campo Rosinante Location: Provincia Mendoza City Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: ---- Rioja safehouses These are the safehouses provided by the Rioja Cartel. They are unlocked by doing the "liberation" sidemissions. ---- Rioja 01 Buena Fortuna Location: Provincia de La Cruz Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Chevalier Supernova ---- Rioja 02 Paradiso Bay '''Location: Provincia de Rio Negro Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Fukuda Tournament ---- Rioja 03 Lava camp '''Location: Provincia de Los Bravos Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''The Vampire ---- Rioja 04 Eagles nest '''Location: Durango Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Jackson Z-19 Skreemer ---- Rioja 05 Wavebreaker base '''Location: Provincia de San Mateo Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Garret Paladin ---- Rioja 06 Pirates Cove '''Location: Provincia de Las Palmas Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Triereme - RC Athena ---- Rioja 07 Motor City '''Location: Resolucion Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: Ballard M5B1 Scout ---- Rioja 08 Jackboot base Location: Provincia Mendoza City Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: Stinger GP ---- Rioja 09 Camp Altitude Location: Provincia de Castillo Unlocked upon the rank of: Weapons: Vehicle: '''Jackson Z-19 Skreemer ---- Rioja 10 Surf Hut '''Location: Provincia de Don Ernesto Unlocked upon the rank of: '''Sub-jefe '''Weapons: 'Vehicle: 'Delta MAH-15 Chimaera Category:Just Cause Locations